


Cherry Sensei

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM Crossovers [5]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), ねぇ先生, 知らないの? | Nee Sensei Shiranai No? | Hey Sensei Don't You Know?
Genre: F/M, M/M, adachi and riichi are twins, why am i the first one again lmaoo, yet another crossover from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa discovers that Adachi has a hair-stylist twin.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Riichi Kido/Hanai Aoi
Series: CM Crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080068
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Zee (kurosawa-sun)! (who is awesome and you should totally join their discord, just saying) 
> 
> We are going to pretend the events of Nee Sensei took place in 2016 so that it lines up with Cherry Magic, okay? Okay.

**June 27th, 2017**

“Aneki, really?”

“Yes, Yuichi, really. Come on, get dressed!” 

Kurosawa stifled his yawn and let his sister into his apartment. He knew there was no sense in arguing against her when she got like this. Fortunately, she knew better than to ask for coffee or anything, instead making her way to the coffee-maker herself. Kurosawa grumbled but went to get dressed, wishing he hadn’t told her he had the next two days off. 

“Oh good, you’re dressed.” she said, shoving a thermos of coffee in his face and grabbing his wrist. For someone who was several centimeters shorter, Kurosawa was helpless against his sister when she got like this. 

“Aneki, where are we going?” he sputtered out as she hailed a taxi, having pulled him successfully down the stairs of his apartment building. 

“Shopping and haircuts!” she declared, ushering him into the taxi, giving the driver the address of the mall she wanted to go to. 

Of course. She must have broken up with yet another boyfriend and wanted to get her mind off of it. Why she had to do it at the crack of…okay maybe ten o’clock wasn’t super early, but it was his day off. Kurosawa had the right--especially as a younger brother--to be annoyed. 

Once out of the taxi, he took a sip of his coffee--made just the way he liked it. Kurosawa shook his head. His sister might be annoying, but she did take care of him. 

“Yuichi, let’s go!” she called, already heading into a store. He put the lid back on the thermos and followed her in. 

  
  


Several hours later, he was ready to go home. He had so many bags, he wasn’t sure how it would fit in his sister’s room (She usually stayed at their parents’ home if she wasn’t dating). But they still had the promised haircuts, which she had apparently made appointments for weeks ago. So Kurosawa sighed and followed his sister into the hair salon. 

“Hello, when is your appointment and with who?” The blonde receptionist asked as Kurosawa looked for a place to sit down. 

“We both have Riichi-san, him at two and me at two-thirty” Kurosawa heard his sister say, not really paying attention as he tried to take up as little space as possible with all the bags. 

“I’m finished with my previous client if you want to start early!” someone called. 

“Yuichi, that’s you.” Kurosawa’s sister hissed, startling him. 

“Oh...sorry, coming!” Kurosawa said, getting up, only to freeze when he saw who was supposed to be his hair stylist. 

  
  


His hair freshly washed, Kurosawa was trying to keep his cool as his hair stylist parted his hair. 

“Is there any style you want in particular or just a trim?” 

“Hmmm? Oh...just a trim, thank you.” Kurosawa answered. He was trying to look anywhere but at this absolute Adachi look-alike. His eyes caught on a hand drawn picture of the hair stylist taped to the corner of the mirror. 

His hair stylist (Riichi-san, Kurosawa supposed) followed his gaze. 

“My wife drew that for me.” he said proudly. 

“Your wife?” Kurosawa asked. “Is she a mangaka?” 

“Mhm, she wrote ‘You’re Not Good’, which got made into a movie last year.”

“Oh, I liked that movie,” Kurosawa said, recalling how it was a little sappy, but overall good, and how he wished he could have taken Adachi with him to see it (or any movie, really). 

“She works hard,” Riichi said as he cut Kurosawa’s hair, “Sometimes it’s three days before she arrives out of her room for anything other than food, with her assistants being there the entire time.”

Kurosawa nodded, distracted by the fact that this particular hair stylist just happened to look exactly like one Adachi Kiyoshi (if Adachi had longer, wavy hair that showed off his forehead, an earring, and smiled more). 

Riichi finished Kurosawa’s hair and dried it, his eyes crinkling when Kurosawa thanked him. (Kurosawa couldn’t help but wonder if Adachi’s eyes did that when he smiled). His sister took his spot and Kurosawa went back to the waiting area, wondering if Adachi had a twin or if it was simply a doppelganger. 

  
  


“Yuichi, you’re so quiet! Do you not like your hair?” Kurosawa’s sister asked at dinner, her fork hovering over her salad. 

“Hmm? Oh, no, my hair’s fine.” Kurosawa said. 

His sister started looking mischievous. “Did you like how the hair stylist looked? Are you finally getting over your…what is it now, four year crush?” 

Kurosawa didn’t know what face he made that made his sister burst out laughing, but she couldn’t stop until she got some water. 

“I’m sorry Yuichi, but your face…” she gasped out. 

Kurosawa waited patiently. When she got like this, he just had to wait it out. 

“Truth be told, he looked exactly like my crush.” Kurosawa said once she was done, hiccuping slightly. 

“Really???” 

“Well, if Adachi was a lot more open.” Kurosawa said, thinking about how Adachi often hid behind his bangs and would never be caught in an earring. 

“Still, Riichi-san is quite cute, and now I know what Adachi-kun looks like!” 

Kurosawa just nodded, not wanting to discuss everything at the moment. 

**October 7th, 2018**

It had been well over a year, but every once in a while Kurosawa’s thoughts would wander to the hair stylist and if the two of them were related. Kurosawa knew from overheard conversations that Adachi had a mom, but he never discussed his dad or if he had siblings. It was definitely a possibility they were twins if the parents had divorced or something. 

As he looked in the mirror as he got ready for work, he realized his hair was nearly black again. The past several months had gone by in a blur, with new clients and having to deal with contracts and all the usual office work, so Kurosawa hadn’t had time to think about his hair. He liked how it looked when it was brown, and usually went to the same place, but this time...Kurosawa bit his lip. It was getting to be five years of crushing on Adachi, and while he might have thought it would fade in time, it just seemed to get stronger with each passing month. Adachi eating the same thing every day, Adachi accepting the work pushed on him, Adachi showing up with a bedhead that directly correlated with how stressed he was...the list of details Kurosawa had on his shy coworker grew with every interaction, no matter how small. Maybe that hair stylist would know something. Nodding at himself, Kurosawa made a reminder in his phone to call for an appointment. 

With the day passing as usual, Kurosawa went outside during his lunch to call the place, only to realize he had no idea what the place was called. He sighed and texted his sister, praying she would answer quickly. Thankfully, she answered within a few minutes (with a string of smirk emojis), so Kurosawa called. 

“Hello, Jun speaking.” 

“Hello, is there any chance Riichi-san is free for a hair dying in the next few days?” 

“Let me check.” 

Kurosawa heard papers rustling.

“He’s free tonight at 5:30 at the earliest, or tomorrow at noon.” the receptionist said.

Kurosawa considered. He was getting off at four today, a little earlier than usual, but tomorrow he was off. But he also wanted to get it over with. 

“5:30 tonight would be great.” he told Jun. 

“Your name?” 

After giving him all the necessary information, Kurosawa went back inside so he could eat lunch, where he happened to see Adachi sitting alone. Knowing he couldn’t sit down at the end of the table where Adachi was sitting without scaring him away, Kurosawa nonetheless sat at the other end of the table, nodding at him. (Gosh, he was cute when he was flustered). Kurosawa couldn’t help but smile, getting out his food, giving thanks, and eating while wondering if he would have the nerve to ask the hairdresser some questions he couldn’t begin to imagine asking Adachi. 

  
  


“Kurosawa-san? I’m ready to dye your hair.” Riichi called at 5:35, a few minutes after Kurosawa came in a rush, afraid of missing his appointment. Just like before, Kurosawa was struck by how much Riichi looked like Adachi. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but my cousin’s daughter is here, she’s seven, and she might be a little bit in the way, since she likes organizing the curlers for me.” Riichi said as he led Kurosawa to the chair.

“Your cousin’s daughter? No siblings?” Kurosawa saw an opportunity to ask what he wanted and took it. 

“Nope, growing up it was just me and my dad, who passed a few years ago.” Riichi explained.

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Kurosawa said, wincing at his tactlessness. 

“It’s okay, he wasn’t thrilled at me becoming a hair stylist anyways.” Riichi said, although Kuroswa could see some sadness in his eyes. 

“Ojisan! Look! I made it extra pretty since it was your birthday last week!!” Kurosawa looked around and saw the mentioned niece, her hair in two braids, reaching up to take her uncle’s hand, taking him to the drawers with curlers and proudly showing him her handiwork.

“Wow, you did a good job! Can you do me a favor and go color?” Riichi said, pulling out what looked like hand-drawn sheets of people from a backpack that looked very similar to Adachi’s.

She nodded and took the papers, sitting at the station next to Riichi’s. 

“Sorry about that, she’ll be quiet now though. She loves coloring and my wife loves supplying her with pages to color.” 

“No worries.” Kurosawa replied, distracted by the thought of Adachi with kids and the fact that Riichi’s birthday seemed very close to Adachi’s. 

“Do you have a reference picture for the shade of brown you’d like?” Riichi asked. 

Kurosawa nodded and brought out his phone to show Riichi. 

  
  


Several hours later, Kurosawa’s hair was the color he wanted it and he was at the front desk, paying, when a woman with her hair up in a messy bun, glasses askew, and wearing sweats came in. 

“Riichi-kun?” 

Kurosawa turned around to see Riichi with the biggest smile on his face, looking at who had to be his wife. He quickly turned back, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to see something that pure. 

(Later that night, he couldn’t help but think how it would feel if Adachi smiled at him like that.) 

**February 15th, 2019**

Adachi took the chocolate. Kurosawa could have screamed. He would have spent the entire time acting like a teenage girl if it wasn’t for the fact that his sister was also acting like a teenage girl--one that had been broken up with. 

“Yuichiiiiiiii...” she sobbed on his shoulder. 

“He didn’t deserve you.” he said automatically, wondering why this guy had decided to break up on Valentine’s Day and not letting him have the day to freak out about  _ Adachi accepting the chocolates _ .

He held her as her sobs quieted. 

“I think this calls for a haircut!” she declared suddenly, getting out her phone and making a call before Kurosawa could stop her. 

“Aneki, are you sure you want this?” he asked when she was done with the call. 

“Yes.” she said resolutely. 

Kurosawa sighed, knowing this could end in disaster. 

  
  


“Thank you Riichi-san! I love it!” Kurosawa overheard. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it came out well, considering she had somehow managed to get a same-day haircut on a day she was emotionally distraught. 

“Your sister seems to be a lot.” the receptionist--who had been watching Riichi cut her hair--said to Kurosawa. 

“She can be, but at least she supports me.” Kurosawa shrugged, getting out his credit card to pay, waving away his sister. The least he could do was make her happy after her breakup. 

“Thank you Yuichi!” 

“You’re welcome, Aneki.” Kurosawa said, distracted when Riichi came out and bowed to the both of them. He was polite as Adachi, Kurosawa thought. 

  
  
  


“You know, you were in a good mood despite my dramatics, Yuichi.” she said later over dinner. “What happened?” 

“Hmmm? Oh...Adachi took the free chocolates I got.” Kurosawa said once he had processed her words. 

“You said he looks like Riichi-san, right? You’ve never shown me a picture, show me now!” she demanded. “This is big news and I deserve a picture!” 

“Don’t want.” Kurosawa said, feeling defensive after a whole day of not getting to talk about it. 

“Please, Yuichi!” she batted her eyelashes from under her new bangs (Kurosawa had to admit that Riichi had done a good job).

Kurosawa rolled his eyes but dutifully brought out his phone, going through the pictures on the company website to find a group picture. It took a while, since Adachi usually avoided group events, but eventually Kurosawa found a picture from when they had both joined the company, along with other new hires within the building. He couldn’t help but smile at how young he looked, even though he was 23 at the time, and he was now 29. 

“Which one is he?” 

Kurosawa pointed him out, and his sister peered at Adachi, who was in the back, looking awkward and out of place next to Kurosawa, as well as a little freaked out. 

“Wow, he really does look a lot like Riichi-san.” she said as she tried to zoom in. “But Riichi-san is a lot more like you, personality-wise, I would say.”

“How long have you been going to that salon again?” Kurosawa asked, trying to see if anything else would match Riichi and Adachi together other than what he already knew. 

“Only a few years, like four or so? When my usual place got sold, I really didn’t like the new place at all. I got recommended by a friend and Riichi-san has been doing it ever since. You know he’s done the hair of several models and actresses, isn’t that cool?” 

Kurosawa did the math, and figured Riichi must have been doing the salon thing for about the same time he had been at the company. 

“Has he been interviewed or anything?” Kurosawa figured if he had done the hair for famous people, there could be an interview out there that he could read. 

“His full name is Riichi Kido, try searching him up.” 

Kurosawa switched tabs (he wanted to screenshot the picture but not with his sister there) and looked him up, finding an interview from a few years ago under some hairstyling magazine. It didn’t reveal much other than his birthday (which was indeed the same as Adachi’s) and that he had done hair for Nanase, an actress Kurosawa vaguely knew about. It glossed over his family life, since he said he only had his father as his parents had divorced before he was born, and mentioned that he was currently single. (Kurosawa couldn’t help but think about how lucky Riichi’s wife was, considering how he had looked at her). 

“Think he’s related to Adachi-kun?”

“He definitely could be, I’ve only ever heard Adachi talk about his mom and the birthdays are the same” Kurosawa said. 

“You should introduce them to each other!” she said, eyes dancing mischievously.

“How would I even start that, Aneki?” ‘Hi Adachi, I barely talk to you but I have a massive crush on you and I think I found your twin?’ or ‘Riichi-san, I think your twin is my coworker that I have a giant crush on?’ I can’t do that!”

“Coward.” 

“Correct.” 


	2. During

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the show. The events of the show. With two extra dates.

**February 22nd, 2020**

“Happy birthday, Yuichi!” -Aneki

“You’re 30 now, son, keep working hard.” -Mom

**April 12th, 2020**

“Hello Kurosawa-senpai, I’m Rokkaku!”

**October 1st, 2020**

Kurosawa silently wishes Adachi a happy birthday.

**October 8th, 2020**

Kurosawa thanks all his lucky stars that Adachi is  _ in his house. _

**October 12th, 2020**

Kurosawa wants to curse out Rokkaku for 1) not letting them go on a date alone and 2) not letting him kiss Adachi while he has the chance. 

**October 26th, 2020**

Kurosawa has one whirlwind day, between  _ saving _ Adachi and  _ being saved by _ Adachi and his sister breaking up with a boyfriend  _ yet again. _

**October 27th, 2020**

While Kurosawa didn’t imagine his first night of staying over at Adachi’s to be like this, he’s grateful to be over at all, helping Adachi. 

**October 28th, 2020**

Kurosawa contemplates the murder of one new hexagon hire. 

**October 29th, 2020**

Kurosawa finally confesses, and Adachi not saying anything hurts him deeper than anything has before.

**October 30th, 2020**

Adachi confessing back to Kurosawa is something he had never imagined in his wildest dreams. He doesn’t sleep at all, playing back the scene over and over. 

**November 1st, 2020**

Kurosawa knows he’s acting like a teenager but can’t help and call Adachi to confirm it wasn’t a dream, and Adachi saying yes to his date makes his heart soar. 

**November 2nd, 2020**

Meeting Tsuge-san under those circumstances was a little weird, but he still  _ got to hold hands with Adachi. _

**November 3rd-11th, 2020**

Dating Adachi is the easiest thing in the world, Kurosawa thinks as he makes sure to take things slow. 

**November 12th, 2020**

Kurosawa sees how interested Adachi is in the competition, and so gets him a form so he can sign up if he wishes. He wasn’t expecting to have to deal with Rokkaku and all that, but hey, this hug blows the other hug out of the water. 

**November 13th, 2020**

Adachi tells him he’s turned in the form to apply, and Kurosawa is so, so proud of him. 

**November 14th, 2020**

The designs are basic, Kurosawa must admit, but Rokkaku needs to learn tact. 

**November 15th, 2020**

The amusement park probably wasn’t the best idea for a practice date if Adachi faints fairly easily, Kurosawa reflects.

**November 17th, 2020**

Adachi turns in his idea, which is incredibly cute, if Kurosawa was to say (and if he could, he would, but it would just embarrass Adachi and while he may like to tease, he’s not cruel). He sees that going on little dates to the bookstore and a restaurant are fun if you’re with the person you love. He really doesn’t remember saying “fireworks” aloud though…

**December 14th, 2020**

Kurosawa can’t help but hug Adachi when he tells the news about his product passing the first round, nevermind about Rokkaku, and starts helping Adachi that very day.

**December 15th-20th, 2020**

Kurosawa can’t help but be proud of the growth Adachi shows as he works on presenting his idea.

**December 21st, 2020**

The absolute worst day of Kurosawa’s life.

**December 24th, 2020**

The absolute best day of Kurosawa’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose Kurosawa's birthday because that's my first boyfriend's bday, lmaoooo  
> Rokkaku's starting date is because 1) I was told that a lot of new hires start in April and 2) another birthday (of someone I don't really like)
> 
> October timeline taken from adachikiyoshi on Tumblr   
> November/December timeline taken with some liberty considering the picture of the announcement (Nov 5th-Nov 17th)


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi and Riichi meet!

**February 22nd, 2021**

“Happy birthday” Adachi whispers as Kurosawa wakes up. 

“You know, most people say ‘good morning’” Kurosawa can’t help but say, reminded of their first Christmas together.

Adachi makes a face at him, causing Kurosawa to smile and bring Adachi close. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Adachi whined as he tried to break free. 

“What if I want to make you my present?” Kurosawa whispered in his ear. 

“I’d say you’d have to wait, your sister said you have a haircut at noon and that I had to go with you for some reason.” Adachi said, looking adorably confused. 

Kurosawa sat straight up. 

“What’s wrong?” Adachi asked, clearly startled. 

“That sister of mine...I swear…” Kurosawa mumbled, getting out of bed. 

“You do need a haircut, though.” Adachi said, following him. “I didn’t really plan too much for your birthday, actually...sorry about that.”

Kurosawa took a deep breath. Damn his meddling sister! 

“Let me cancel that, okay? I can get a haircut in a few days.” Kurosawa pulled out his phone, texting his sister and calling to change the day for the haircut, much to Adachi’s confusion. 

“Now that our day is free...can I make you my present now?” Kurosawa said, turning on the charm. 

In response, Adachi came to him and kissed him, allowing Kurosawa to pick him and take him to the bed. 

**February 27th, 2021**

“Yuichi...you’re acting very strange for a haircut.” Adachi watched as Kurosawa, usually so sure in the kitchen, burned the porridge and spilled tea all over the floor. 

“It’s not the haircut that’s making me nervous,” Kurosawa admitted, allowing Adachi to sit him down. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong then?” Adachi said, standing next to Kurosawa with his hand on his shoulder. 

Kurosawa sighed and pulled at Adachi, getting him into his lap. 

“Kiyoshi, as long as you’ve known, it was just you and your mom, right?” 

“Yeah, my parents divorced before I was born. Never saw my dad.” Adachi shrugged, but clearly wondering why it was being brought up. 

Kurosawa smoothed Adachi’s bed head, to calm both himself and Adachi. 

“Well, I think I might have found your twin.” Kurosawa said, preparing to catch Adachi if he startled hard or something.

Adachi turned to look at him. “I don’t have a twin.” 

“Well, you might…” Kurosawa fished his phone out of his pocket, looking for the interview he had looked up two years ago now. He found it and showed Adachi, who made a strangled noise when he saw how the hair stylist looked. Adachi’s eyes darted to the birthday and quickly scanned the rest of the interview. 

“Excuse me, I need a second.” Adachi slipped out of Kurosawa’s arms and went to the bedroom, where Kurosawa could hear him moving around a lot. He gave him a few minutes, then came in when the sounds died down. Adachi was against the bed, holding his knees tight. Kurosawa came and sat next to him, not touching him in case he didn’t want that, but showing he was willing to take him into his arms. 

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Adachi pouted after he did indeed crawl into Kurosawa’s arms.

“Kiyoshi, you know I can be a coward with this sort of thing.” Kurosawa was frustrated with himself, but he hoped Adachi knew he was not frustrated with him. Never with him. 

“Mr. Seven Years of Pining? Be a coward?” Adachi said, reaching out to caress Kurosawa’s face, looking calmer now that he had heard Kurosawa admit to being less than perfect. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure, to be honest, and I don’t want to be wrong.” Kurosawa admitted. He still had problems with being wrong or in the wrong, although he was working on it.

“Can I see the article again?” 

Kurosawa passed him his phone, and Adachi looked it over again, slowly. 

“Riichi...now that I think about it...I think that was on some forms for school when they wouldn’t take ‘no dad’ as an answer. But my mom never mentioned I have a twin...what is this, a movie?” 

Kurosawa laughed slightly. “I think he said his dad died, though, unfortunately.” he said gently, remembering his conversation with Riichi. 

Adachi looked like he wasn’t sure how to process that information. 

“Kiyoshi, do you want to come today? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Kurosawa said. 

“Can you tell him I exist…? I don’t think I can handle meeting him today.” Adachi said, eyes darting around the room. 

“Of course, angel. If he wants to meet up, should I text you then?” 

Adachi nodded, still looking like his world had turned upside down--which it had, actually. 

  
  


“Kurosawa-san? I’m ready.” Riichi called. 

“Coming.” Kurosawa said, steeling himself to tell Riichi. 

“Are you okay, Kurosawa-san? You look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Riichi said, his head tilting in a way that was extremely similar to Adachi. 

Kurosawa couldn’t get the words out, so he just got out his phone and showed Riichi his wallpaper, a picture of him and Adachi on New Year’s, fireworks in the background. Adachi had his hair in a beanie, so his bangs weren’t showing as much, making him look more similar to Riichi than usual. 

Riichi looked slightly stunned, but kept his cool. “Is this your boyfriend?” he asked, quietly, handing back the phone. 

Kurosawa nodded, thankful that Riichi didn’t seem to care that he is gay. 

“Well, is his birthday in October like mine? And he grew up with his mom, I’m guessing.” 

Kurosawa nodded yet again, his voice not working quite yet. 

“Well, if you’re going to drop a bombshell like that on me, you’re going to have to tell me what he’s like.” Riichi said, taking Kurosawa to get his hair washed. 

Kurosawa did as he was told and told Riichi what he wanted to know, making notes on his phone if Riichi said he wanted something passed onto Adachi. He seemed to accept that Adachi was overwhelmed and asked if he was free the next Wednesday. Kurosawa checked with Adachi and thankfully, they were both off that day, so plans were made. 

  
  


“I look forward to seeing him.” Riichi said as he bowed while Kurosawa was leaving. 

Kurosawa bowed back. “I think he’s looking forward to it as well, based off the texts I got.” 

Riichi nodded, and Kurosawa left, anxious to get back to Adachi. 

**March 3rd, 2021**

“You ready?” Kurosawa asked, ready to open the door of the cafe.

“I think so, you told me all about him.” Adachi said, although his wringing hands said he was still nervous. 

Kurosawa reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze, then opened the door. 

“Kurosawa-san!” Riichi called from a table, where he was sitting with his wife, who looked a little out of it. 

“There he is.” Kurosawa said, gently nudging Adachi to the table. 

Adachi nodded and walked to the table, sitting across from his twin. Thankfully, Riichi took the initiative and gave his hand out to Adachi.

“Hi, I’m Riichi Kido and apparently we’re twins.” he said, his eyes crinkling into a smile. 

“Adachi Kiyoshi, and yeah...looks like we are.” Adachi said, still looking a little nervous. 

“This is my wife, Hanai Aoi.” Riichi said after they were done shaking hands. 

“The mangaka?” Adachi looked over, taking her in properly. 

“You’ve read her mangas?” Riichi asked, looking extremely proud of her. 

“Yes,  _ You’re Not Good _ is one of my favorite shojo mangas!” Adachi said, looking excited. 

“You read shojo mangas?” Hanai asked, looking interested. 

“My mom wanted me to read, no matter what it was, and for a while, I liked shojo best, so she’d get me those. Now I like a little bit of everything, but I still keep up with some of the shojos if they catch my interest.” Adachi explained. 

Kurosawa and Riichi looked at each other, laughing as they realized they were going to be left out of the conversation for at least a while. They talked about nothing in particular while they waited for their partners to finish talking. When the waitress came, both Adachi and Riichi ordered a hot chocolate, making all of them laugh, to the confusion of the poor waitress. 

  
  


“So...tell me about Mom and I’ll tell you about Dad?” Riichi said when they had gotten their drinks. 

“Mmm...Mom was pretty good about letting me do what I wanted, within reason. She was okay with me becoming an artist if I wanted to be one, but I decided that all the deadlines would make me not like drawing anymore, so I went to work for a stationary company instead.” 

“Oh, that’s why you joined.” Kurosawa murmured. 

“She makes really good food and isn’t easily freaked out.” Adachi said.

“Wait, why didn’t you guys know the other existed?” Hanai interrupted. 

Riichi didn’t look insulted in the slightest, like he was used to his wife saying her mind. 

“Our parents divorced before we were born, and I guess they decided to never tell us that the other one existed.” Riichi shrugged. 

“Oh.” Hanai said. 

“I know that look…do you want to put this in a manga?” Riichi said, reaching out to tuck some hair behind her ear. 

“If it’s okay with Adachi...yes, I can work it into a manga yes.” Hanai said, looking like she was ready to start working on it right then and there. 

She looked expectantly at Adachi, who looked at Kurosawa. 

“It’s up to you.” Kurosawa said, knowing sometimes Adachi still struggled with making sudden decisions. 

“That’s fine with me.” Adachi squeaked out, looking a little embarrassed. Kurosawa wanted to be able to do the things that Riichi could do with Hanai so he could comfort him, but knew that Adachi would be embarrassed. 

Hanai looked pleased and brought out a notebook, to start on it, Kurosawa supposed. He smiled and listened as the two twins talked about their experiences as “only” children with one parent. 

  
  


“Are you glad you came?” Kurosawa asked when they had dropped off the other two at the hair salon. 

“Yes, I am...thank you Yuichi.” Adachi said, looking tired but pleased. 

“You could have found each other earlier if I had had the guts to speak up earlier.” Kurosawa said, feeling a bit guilty. 

“But we found each other now.” Adachi said, slipping his hand into Kurosawa’s in the quiet evening air. “And it’s thanks to you.” 

Kurosawa couldn’t help but smile at that, seeing how happy Adachi looked. 

**July 13th, 2021**

_ Ding dong _ went the doorbell. 

“Your mom knows he’s coming, right?” Kurosawa whispered.

“I told her it was us, him, and Hanai-sensei yes.” Adachi whispered back. 

The door opened and Adachi’s mother came into view. 

“Kiyoshi-kun!” she pulled him into a hug, then saw Riichi, who was looking very “Adachi” Kurosawa had to say. 

“Kido-kun…” she said, letting Adachi go and going to her other son, crying as she hugged him. 

  
  


When everyone was inside, all a little teary-eyed, she started talking, unable to keep her eyes off of Riichi. 

“As you guys know, me and their dad divorced when I was pregnant with you two. Since you guys are twins, he decided he would take one and I would take the other, and then we just...never talked. It wasn’t fair to you two, but he had made it clear he would just have one son and when I attempted to get in touch, he wouldn’t answer. Since we had made our decision before you were even born, the law wasn’t any help. But I have some of your interviews, Kido-kun.” she said proudly.

“Why didn’t you come to visit?” Hanai asked before covering her mouth, apparently realizing that had been rude. 

“I didn’t know what I would say.” Adachi’s mother confessed. “I had hoped you two would find each other, because how was I going to explain I got too used to keeping secrets? And here you guys are, with wives and future husbands.” 

“Mom!” Adachi said, embarrassed. 

“What? That’s what Kurosawa-kun is, you told me!” 

Kurosawa could see Riichi’s eyes crinkling, clearly amused by the whole thing. 

**October 11th, 2021**

“Happy birthday!” everyone said to Adachi and Riichi. 

“Late birthday.” Rokkaku said once it had quieted down. 

Kurosawa rolled his eyes. He was never going to change, and despite accepting that, he still couldn’t help but be annoyed. 

“We were trying to get everyone here,” Minato reminded Rokkuku. “There’s kind of a lot of us.” 

Kurosawa started counting: Him, Adachi, Riichi, Hanai, Tsuge, Minato, Rokkaku, Fujisaki, Riichi’s assistant, and Hanai’s two assistants meant the total was eleven, and Nanase would be coming later, bringing it up to twelve. 

“Oh yeah, huh.” Rokkaku said. “Adachi-san, what was it like finding out you had a twin?”

“Oh, Kurosawa found out before I did.” Adachi explained. “His sister took him to the hair salon Kido works at.”

Rokkaku nodded seriously. 

“Adachi-san, you’re lucky to have such a good friend like Kurosawa!”

Everyone there choked on their drink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 27th was just a decent day after the 22nd  
> March 3rd chosen because of the stupid meme  
> July 13th cause a friend's bday  
> Oct 11th...if you don't know, search it up :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this crossover!

**Author's Note:**

> The first two dates don't really mean anything other than to me, they aren't significant in any other way.


End file.
